Moonlight strolling Akatsuki Kain one shot
by miss89
Summary: Yasmin is begin bugged by Aido and runs to her room to be alone and read a book. When the moon is full she takes a stroll in the small nearby forest and meets her crush Akatsuki. Things between them then begins to develop.
1. Chapter 1

**From the author:** This lemon was requested by ScHiR4 on Quizilla.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own either Vampire Knight or this OC! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

* * *

- "Leave me alone, Hanabusa!" Yasmin shouted at the blond vampire. Unfortunately he had found out she had a crush on his cousin, Akatsuki.

- "Awwh come on Yas, tell me what you think about him" he teases walking after her. She stopped and turned to him with a mad expression on her face. She hated when he called her Yas, simply HATED it.

- "Just leave me alone!" she yelled angrily and ran back to the Moon Dorm and headed to the vice president's room. She didn't bother knocking and walked in and found Ichijo on his bed reading a new manga.

- "Yasmin-chan.. what's the matter?" he asked and sat up placing the manga on the bed beside him. She dumped down on the bed next to him and a heavy sigh left her lips.

- "Aido is bugging me again" she told him.

- "Yea, he can be pretty annoying sometimes" Ichijo sighed.

There was silence between them.

- "Why don't you read one of my new mangas and calm yourself down?" he smiled at her.

- "What you got?" she asked back smiling at him.

- "Have a look yourself" he said returning her smile. He could always make her in a better mood. She got up from the bed and walked over to his desk, looking through the many mangas. She then grabbed one and he nodded smiling. Smiling she walked out of his room back to her own reading the first page of it. It really got her attention and she didn't pay any attention to where she was walking. Turning around the next corner she suddenly bumped into someone.

- "Oh! I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. Looking up her eyes met a pair of amber eyes. Kain!

- "It's okay" he red haired vampire said and glanced down at her. Her heart almost stopped when their eyes met and a slight blush spread across her cheeks.

- "Oh there you are Yasmin" Aido's voice suddenly spoke behind her. She rushed past them and to her room and quickly shut the door behind her. Leaning against the door with the manga in her arms she sighed in relief. She threw herself on the bed and started to read again.

After a few hours reading she was half through the book. She looked up from the book and out of the window she saw the moon was full tonight. She then closed the book and placed it on the nightstand next to the bed and went outside for a walk. Yasmin loved walking in the moonlight.

Walking through the forest she was listening to the trickles in the trees, watching out that Zero didn't see her. Her black hair twinkled in the moonlight.

- "You're out late" a deep voice suddenly spoke.

- "A.. Akatsuki, what you doing here? Where's Aido?" she asked nervously.

- "He's inside" he said and slides his hands into his pockets and started to walk.

- "Wait! Where you going?" Yasmin asked not wanting hi to leave now she finally was alone with him without Aido.

- "For a walk. Want to make me company?" he asked and looked back at her. She didn't hesitate and ran up to him.

Walking beside each other none of them said a word. For some reason she felt it strange to walk with him not saying anything. But in the other hand – he wasn't a talk active guy after all. She looked up at the moon and smiled to herself.

- "What you thinking about?" he suddenly questioned from her, making her snap out of her thoughts and look at him.

- "Oh.. its nothing.. I was just looking at the moon.. it's so beautiful tonight" she said in a low voice.

- "Yea" he mumbled and looked at it too. A cool wind blew pass them sending a shiver down her spine - she forgot her jacket inside, so she wrapped her arms around her body and kept on walking. Kain noticed her and took of his jacket and wrapped it around her, making her look confused at him.

- "You're getting cold" he stated and sat on the edge of the fountain.

- "But you are too" she said.

- "I'm fine, you keep it on" he smiled lightly at her. A slight blush appeared on her cheeks and she wrapped the jacket closer around her body. Suddenly he reached out for her, pulled her to sit on his lap. Now she blushed in a million of red shades. She never expected him to do such a thing. He never talked much or anything and suddenly she was sitting on his lap, with his jacket around her.

- "I.. I really like you Akatsuki" she said and bit her lip, afraid of he didn't felt the same way. She then felt his grip on her tighten.

- "I like you too, Yasmin" he said and made her look at him. Slowly he leaned in placing his warm, soft lips on her in a blissful kiss. The girl felt strange warmth rush through her body and she did not hesitate to kiss him back.

- "I see Aido can be nice sometime" she smirked and rested her head on his shoulder.

- "Yea.. he can" Kain chuckled and kissed her forehead holding her tight.

* * *

**From the author: **That was my Akatsuki Kain one shot. I hope you liked it ^_^ There is a lemon in chapter 2!

**Feel free to leave a review ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**LEMON PART:**

For long time they just sat there, at the edge of the fountain, her on his lap snuggling up to him with his jacket over her. Her head rested on his shoulder and slowly she fell asleep. That was until he lightly shook her.

- "We should go inside, it's getting cold" he stated. A yawn left her lips as she stretched her body. She was getting a bit cold too.

- "I'm getting cold too" she mumbled softly and snuggled closer up to him. He stroked her back.

- "Let's go then" he said and she nodded and got up. With an arm around her waist he led her to her room. Unfortunately her legs failed and if Akatsuki haven't caught her, she would have ended on the ground. After all it was almost winter! So no wonder she was freezing.

- "I'm sorry" she said in a low voice. She had become cold. Wrapping the jacket closer around her he helped her to her room.

- "Yasmin-chan, are you okay?" Ichijo asked while they walked up the stairs.

- "She's fine. She was just out for too long" Kain replied and looked back at him. Yasmin looked back at the vice president and nodded in response with a faint smile. Reaching her room a cold shiver ran down her spine. There was pretty cold in her room. Akatsuki noticed and walked over to the fireplace after placing her on the bed. With only reaching out his hand there was fire in less than no time. After all, his element was fire. In no time the room was getting warmer.

- "Getting better?" he asked and sat on the bed next to her. She nodded her head a yes still shivering a little.

- "Yea, thank you" she mumbled leaning up to peck his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him, kissing her back. Her arms slowly wondered around his neck as she licked his lip for entrance. He parted his lips softly allowing her access. They fought for dominance which she lost. She groaned of annoyance. He places a hand on her waist while roaming every inch of her mouth, causing her to let out a light moan in his mouth. His mouth curved into a smirk and parted from her lips and trailed kisses down her neck searching for her weak spot. Once he found it she let out a loud moan. Gently pushing her back on the bed with him on top, he kissed her down her neck and over her collarbone. She bit her lip to hold back a moan feeling the warmth build up inside her body. She then slid her cool hands up his shirt feeling his muscular upper body, feeling his muscles become tense by her every touch.

- "You're so warm" she whispered, softly stroking his chest.

- "You make me warm" he lightly chuckled sliding a hand up her shirt stroking her smooth skin. She then starts to unbutton his shirt and chucked it on the floor.

Smirking he kissed her passionately and tugged her shirt above her head, only making them part for a few seconds before they were locked together again. Then he kissed her down her chest. She arched her back enough for him to unclasp her bra and throw it on the floor. He kissed her over her chest before sucking on her left breast while taking the other in his hand gently massaging it. Yasmin bit her lips not to moan and ran a hand through his orange, spiky hair. He then switch and give the other the same treatment before gently biting her nipple. A soft moan left her lips and she arched her back lightly in response. She felt him smirk and he slid a hand up her thigh, under her skirt. In one swift he pulled it off her, leaving her in nothing but her panties. In response she loosens his belt and pulled his pants off.

She leans up kissing him passionately and he slid a hand brush over her panties, making her gasp lightly. He noticed and gently starts to rub against her panties. She let out another moan and closed her eyes and bit her lip of excitement. Suddenly he stops, but only to remove the last of her underwear before going back to 'play' with her again. Slowly he slipped his fingers into her and started to pump them in and out, slowly. Soon she moaned in pleasure almost begging for more.

He seemed to hear her silent wish and slip of his own boxers, positioning himself over her. His throbbing member brushed against her entrance.

- "I don't want to hurt you" he said in a serious voice.

- "You won't" she smiled. He kissed her lips and then slowly entered her. She gasped from the sudden pain making him look worried at her. She kissed him to tell him to keep going and he slowly starts to pump in and out of her in a steady pace. The pain soon got replaced by pleasure and she moaned, begging him to go faster and harder. He does and she moaned louder by the minute feeling waves of pleasure rush over her. She moaned his name out loudly as she reached her climax, feeling his hot seed spill into her. He stays inside until she came completely before slowly pulling out and roll exhausted off her. Lying there beside each other both panting heavily she snuggle up to him pulling the covers over their naked bodies.

- "I love you" Yasmin mumbled resting her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

- "I love you too, Yasmin" he said and laid a kiss on her forehead wrapping his arms around her body holding her tight for the rest of the night.

* * *

**From the author:** That was the lemon part of the Akatsuki Kain. Hope you liked it ^_^

**Feel free to leave a review ^_^**


End file.
